swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Z-95 Headhunter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Z-95 Headhunter is a venerable Starfighter design that still sees use throughout the galaxy. Even though it is no longer produced, either by Incom Industries or Subpro Corporation, unlicensed copies and variants can be found throughout The Outer Rim. Without taking into account the number of knock-offs in circulation, there are still more Headhunters in service with planetary fleets, customs personnel, paramilitary organizations, and law enforcement agencies than any other Starfighter. The original Headhunters were more akin to atmospheric fighters than Starships. After several generations of continued development, the Z-95 was close to the form and function that it would become famous for. The T-65B X-Wing owes much of its success to the Z-95, and the two craft are obvious cousins when placed side by side. It should come as little surprise that many of the galaxy's heroes have flown the Headhunter on more than one occasion. For its time, the Z-95 Headhunter was a state-of-the-art Starfighter that made an indelible mark on the galaxy. Space combat tactics of the time were designed with the Z-95 in mind, and many modern maneuvers are based on those originally flown in the Headhunter by the Starfighter aces of yesteryear. Capabilities The stock Z-95 Headhunter is not equipped with Hyperdrive engines, but it wasn't long before Alliance technicians created a number of variant Headhunters that could transverse Hyperspace. Prior to implementing Hyperdrives, The Rebel Alliance was reluctant to assign the craft to its fleet, instead keeping a handful of Headhunters for short-range defense in remote sectors. Though still a relative rarity in the Alliance Fleet, they are ubiquitous enough to be utilized for sensitive operations in areas where their discovery will not immediately reveal the Alliance's presence the same way that an A-Wing or X-Wing would. Another point in favor of the Z-95 Headhunter is its durability and ease of repair. It is a rugged craft that can take a beating and keep flying. Use of the craft is so widespread, and so many have been manufactured over the years, that it is a simple matter to find spare parts, even on most backwater worlds. Z-95 Headhunter Statistics (CL 9) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +3; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 26; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 120; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 15; Damage Threshold: 46 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1150 km/h) Ranged: Light Blaster Cannons, Triple +5 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +5 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +33 Attack Options: Autofire (Light Blaster Cannons, Triple), Fire-Link (Medium Concussion Missiles) Abilities Strength: 42, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 12 Skills: Initiative +3, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +3, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 85 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Day; Carried Craft: None Payload: 6 Medium Concussion Missiles Availability: Restricted; Cost: 80,000 (45,000 Used) Weapon Systems Light Blaster Cannons, Triple (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +5 (+0 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +5, Damage: 7d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters